Lung cancer is a disease which consists of uncontrolled cell, growth in tissues of the lung. This growth may lead to metastasis, which is the invasion of adjacent tissue and infiltration beyond the lungs. The vast majority of primary lung cancers are carcinomas, derived from epithelial cells. Lung cancer, the most common cause of cancer-related death in men and women, is responsible for 1.3 million deaths worldwide annually, as of 2004.
The main types of lung cancer are small cell lung cancer (SCLC) and non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC). Small cell lung cancer (SCLC) is a fast-growing type of lung cancer. It spreads much more quickly than non-small cell lung cancer. There are three different types of small cell lung cancer: small cell carcinoma (oat cell cancer), mixed small cell/large cell carcinoma and combined small cell carcinoma. Most small cell lung cancers are the oat cell type. Non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) is the most common type of lung cancer. There are three forms of NSCLC: adenocarcinomas, squamous cell carcinomas and large cell carcinomas. Adenocarcinomas are often found in an outer area of the lung. Squamous cell carcinomas are usually found in the center of the lung by an air tube (bronchus). Large cell carcinomas can occur in any part of the lung. They tend to grow and spread faster than the other two types.
Common treatments for lung cancer include palliative care, surgery, chemotherapy, and radiation therapy.